


Not an outright no

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fremione (Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not exactly...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Fremione (Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026157
Kudos: 43





	Not an outright no

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room, Fred Weasley has decided to ask Hermione Granger to go to the Yule Ball with him.

Fred smiled. "Ah, Mione; there you are."

Hermione glanced up from her book and said, "I'm always in this armchair when it's not the weekend."

Fred replied, "That's very true. May I interrupt your reading to ask you something?"

Hermione put her book down and insisted, "Ask away."

Fred inquired, "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione frowned. "Oh, Freddie. I want to say yes, but someone else beat you to it."

Fred stated, "It's alright, I sort of figured I was too late. Besides what would dear old Ron say if he found out about us?"

Hermione scowled. "That doesn't matter to me." She went on in a calmer tone, "This isn't an outright no to us dating, but you were just beaten to it by another contender."

Fred asked, "Who?"

Hermione answered, "Viktor Krum."

Fred snorted. "Ok, I'll be more on my game next time then."


End file.
